Holly O'Hair/books
Holly O'Hair debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. Books Ever After High (I) Holly O’Hair attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. During the first Damsel-in-Distressing class, Holly completes the assignment of escaping with the help of her tower-mate, Lizzie Hearts. Holly bumps into Apple White after interviewing several tower maidens and checking out fashion logs for Yester Day. She gives Apple a lock of her hair. Holly sits next to Blondie Lockes and is excited for the play to begin. Ever After High (II) Holly attends Princessology class. Holly waves Ginger a friendly hello. Holly is found reading in the common room. As a student in Damsel-in-Distressing class, Holly helps Maid Marian read out the next parts of the syllabus. Holly, along with Hunter, Nina, and Farrah, is late to cheerhexing practice. With regionals coming up, Faybelle tells the squad they will need to master to inverted pyramid formation, which Holly objects to, saying it's too dangerous, and she's afraid of heights. Justine approaches, telling the squad of her upcoming play for Theater Club, which Holly encourages Farrah to audition for. -Holly tem um blog onde ela escreve sua própria versão de contos de fadas, mudando uma coisa ou duas no conto original (exemplo, Branca de Neve no resort de esqui e se escondendo do padrasto do mal, Lago dos Cisnes com mouses e no meio da cida She choose 12 stories and got an agent who would help her publish those stories, Edith Broomswood, once a member of witchy community, now a high powered literary agent to stars who might get her publishedshe goes to hair salon where we learn that Sparrow might have a thing for Holly, we also learn that Sparrow will hold a charity contest and Poppy will help him with his stylization for itApple is in salon and gets her hair dried, Poppy starts cutting Holly hair stating that they are shorted than usually on Mondays, Holly tells that she might get published and tells that she might get published, Apple praises her on her stories and we get story by Holly of her and Poppy childhood after the flashback Apple tells Holly of comment Duchess made under ‘the Mouse princess’ story on her blog, one of line goes ‘maybe if Holly had to deal with a curse, as some of us do, she’d think twice before writing stories like this’After Apple leaves the twins talk about how they are hiding their secret of being the wrong twin-the next day Holly wakes up with her hair past shoulders and freaks out, Poppy hair is past waist and she tries to stay calm because if they both panic it’ll be useless, so they do what every teen does and goggle up the problem They conclude it is a curse and suspect it’s either Faybelle, Duchess or someone from General Villainy class, however Duchess is in dance contest and Faybelle states that they don’t have any thronwework for it and cursing other students is forbidden. They talk about what if their destinies catch up to them, and get a flashback of the ‘O’Hair Split ends’ with better explanation of how Nana Nona just found out, what happened, how it was misplaced. It the Royal student council, Holly is the secretary and says that she let Poppy cut her hair to work on her porfolio, Daring is vice president and Humpty is treasurer, Headmaster Grim asks Holly after meeting to stay and to remove her blog since she is changing the pre written storiesAfter that Holly gets information from publishing company about meeting next day while Poppy will have an interview with Sparrow Aunt who works at fashion magazineas expected next day Holly Hair gets shorter, to Poppy length and they go purple while Poppy has long floor length hair, as Poppy tries to cut her hair it imminently grows back, the girls freak out and decide to swap for a day we get Holly go to Sparrow place and act to be poppy, then do Duchess hairstyle ( she come back from dancing competition) and failing doing so, ruining Duchess and some other clients orders, she . got rest of day off salon and Blondie asks her what happened, Holly has a breakdown and runs off, takes a bus ride to Rapunzel Tower where she has moment of doubting herself. Poppy comes to save Holly and acts like being her to get inside tower asking for privacy, girls talk things out about how they should not faking being who they aren’t, they head back to school. Rapunzel visits them at their room and says she knew all along and accepts it, next day their hair is back to normal Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters